Bushing refers to a ring sleeve that functions as a gasket. It is an accessory fixed outside a mechanical component to achieve sealing, wear protection and other functions. An automobile drive shaft bushing is often sleeved on the automobile drive shaft and has connection and sealing functions. Nowadays, the existing automobile drive shaft bushing is not firmly connected to the automobile drive shaft, and the automobile drive shaft bushing needs to be further improved structurally.